Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method of performing a measurement in a wireless communication system, and a device using the method.
Related Art
With the advancement of mobile technologies, a usage amount of data traffic is rapidly increased. In order for the data traffic to be processed much faster and with more amount by using a limited radio resource, a standardization task and a technology development are underway in several aspects. A representative example thereof may include three dimensional (3D) beam forming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), a heterogeneous network, a small cell, or the like.
To satisfy various user demands and an increased amount of data, various cells are introduced. In addition to a typical cell having fixed coverage at a fixed location, cells for providing mobility and a variety of coverage are introduced.
A cell selection is a process in which a user selects a cell for providing a service to the user. The cell selection requires a collection of measurement results for neighboring cells. The user measures signal quality of the neighboring cell, and attempts to connect to a cell most suitable for the user.
There is a need for a method of performing a cell measurement for various types of cells.